Toy Soldiers
by FailedAuthor
Summary: The voice that promised them justice, peace, and a chance at being on the top. I knew all along that we were just pawns, playing under L's pale hands. Songfic for Toy Soldiers by Martika. From Matt's POV. Based Off of Vid by Palebeauty4. Plz R&R!


**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,  
we all fall down like toy soldiers.**

That's all they we ever were. Toy soldiers fighting for justice, under the power of L. And it made my blood boil because only I could see through it. I saw the truth. But the others… they were blinded by the power of being first, and were tricked by that monotone voice. The voice that promised them justice, peace, and a chance at being on the top. I knew all along that we were just pawns, playing under L's pale hands. That's why I never tried. Mello, he always worked so hard. It annoyed me that he couldn't see it, that he was blinded by the lies. And that's what made him fall, like one of the toy soldiers that Near has lined up in his room, even rows, disrupted by even the slightest off movement. Once one fell, they took the effect of dominoes, following the one in front of them as they clattered to the cold ground.

**It wasn't my intention to mislead you;  
it never should have been this way. What can I say?  
It's true, I did extend the invitation,  
I never knew how long you'd stay.**

It was all _his_ fault. He lied to all of us. He told us that justice would rule, that Kira would be gone, and that everything would be okay. Surely a group of geniuses would be able to see the guilt laced deep within the depths of his onyx eyes, and the why his voice cracked, just ever so slightly, on the word 'okay'. I tried, I tried _so hard,_ but my pleas were silent, as we heard the news. I knew this would happen one day, but the only question that still remained, _how long would he stay?_

**When you hear temptation call,  
it's your heart that takes, takes a fall.  
Won't you come out and play with me**

Mello could never resist the temptation to beat someone, especially Near_. _Whenever we took a test at Wammy's, Mello would always be the first one there when the scores were out up, and he was always disappointed. For he never beat the albino. He continuously ranked second. Every time he got his hopes up, and every time they were crushed, ruined, demolished, and they just fell harder and harder each time. I was always trying to get him to loosen up, to try and have fun. But no matter how hard I tried, Mello never wanted to play with me.

**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,**  
**we all fall down like toy soldiers.**  
**Bit by bit torn apart, we never win,**  
**but the battle rages on for toy soldiers.**

Step By Step, this whole plan was crumbling around us. I mean, L was _dead!_ Upon hearing the news, Mello stormed off, furious. My pleas were once again silent, as I watched him walk out the door, taking my heart and happiness with him. After him, Near left , going off on his own to investigate the Kira case. I was left alone, all alone. My life was being torn apart, piece by piece. We're never going to win, so what's the point? But never the less, the battle of justice continues. And the search for toy soldiers burns on, flaring up everything in its path.

**It's getting hard to wake up in the morning,  
my head is spinning constantly. How can it be  
How could I be so blind to this addiction  
If I don't stop the next one's gonna be me.**

Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here. With Mello and Near gone, there really is no reason for me to be here anymore. I can't even find the motivation to get out of bed in the mornings. I rarely ever got to class, but still manage to keep third best at the orphanage. I could do better, but I'm too lazy to actually apply myself. My head always spins with thoughts of you; your face always haunts my thoughts and dreams. I forever regret not doing more to stop you from leaving. I hate myself even more everyday for not following you. I've taken up smoking as a habit. People tell me that it's a bad addiction, and that I smoke too much, but I don't even realize it. Three of the five kids that have followed me down this shady road have already died of lung cancer. Roger keeps yelling that if I don't stop the next ones gonna be me. ****

Only emptiness remains, it replaces all, all the pain.  
Won't you come out and play with me

Every day I am engulfed by the emptiness. You left me, and you took all the color, all the feeling, all the emotion with you. And all I'm left with is an empty room, and a cold heart. I am ignored by most, feared by some, and others, they just pretend I don't exist. I've been writing you, a letter each day, but still, you won't play with me.

**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, **  
**we all fall down like toy soldiers.**  
**Bit by bit torn apart, we never win, **  
**but the battle rages on for toy soldiers.**

I found you. I finally did. Walking down the cold and lonely street, I thought it was a dream. It was just too perfect. But soon, too soon, after you're talking about the Kira case, devising dangerous plans, spitting your hatred of Near, and talking, walking, _acting,_ as if nothing happened. As if it were a regular day and I was just another of your Mafia Men. I never wanted to go through with this plan. I was shaking on the inside, scared that these would be our last moments together. And they were. But even after our sacrifices, the battle burns on, a fierce flame, which will not be extinguished easily.  
**  
Only emptiness remains, it replaces all, all the pain.  
Won't you come out and Play with me?**

I feel empty. Hollow. But at least there's no pain. I don't feel anything as the bullets tear through my furry vest and striped shirt, though my skin, flesh, and bones, and out the other side. I just feel numbness, and I use my last, gasping breath, to whisper a question that has been haunting me ever since the day a saw your face. _Mello, why wouldn't you play with me?_

**A/N: Kay, so I re-wrote some parts, I just was not satisfied with it. So, here you go! Revised and re-updated! **

**Yay! First songifc! Just want to let you all know, that my inspiration for writing his came from PaleBeauty4's youtube video, Remember The Toy Soldiers…..~ A Wammy's Boy Tribute~ so go check that out, the link is right here : ** **.com/watch?v=dgYnLnErzao**

**Hope you enjoy'd! now, click the little review button, rite down there. C'mon, click it, Ya' know you waaaannnnnaaaa! CLICK IT! **


End file.
